Standing Against the Wind
by StardustofShadows
Summary: Mokuba and Seto discovering new things for the first time. This story is about the two of them learning to trust each other in whole new ways and about the struggles they go through on their journey to get to that level in their relationship. Yaoi MS pair


**AN: _please note that I do not own the characters! ... and i never will... even though I do wish that Bakura was mine and only mine... ;)_**

Deft fingers, soft and swift, ran gently through raven locks, as quite murmurings and secrets were whispered ever so softly into ears, red with embarrassment and delight. A smile played on the lips of the younger one, sweet and as innocent as a child's smile; even though he was innocent no more.

"Seto?" he whispered "are you sure about this?"

"Certain" came the delicate reply.

"But you could have anyone you wanted, anyone in the world…"

"Does it matter?"

"But Seto, I just want to know, if….."

"If?"

"if you really mean it. Do you really want me?"

"Yes Mokuba, you know that. You and you alone, forever."

"So then you're sure you're not making a big mistake?"

A sigh rose from behind Mokuba and the bed creaked as Seto shifted his position and nestled closer to his little brother. "Mokuba, how many times have we been over this? You know my answers and I know your questions; practically by heart. What do I have to do to prove myself to you!"

"I dunno, I guess I'm just nervous Seto. I'm certain that this is what I want, I just… want you to be certain as well. I don't want you to do anything that you'll one day regret. Are you sure you're sure about this?"

"Once again the answer is 'yes' Mokuba, and it always will be." He said as his fingers played in the perfect locks, closer now, and with continuing comfort. "And I promise, nothing between us is ever gonna change."

"But how do you know that Seto? Look at how much things have changed between us in just the past week! We really don't know what's gonna happen in the future and….. well, I guess I'm just scared of that." He confessed as tears began to form in his eyes.

Seto could feel him tremble and then he realized just how young his brother could sometimes be, even now. He still needed protection and reassurance that everything was going to be ok. But it was alright, they both had been through a lot, if only in the past few days. Realizing you've fallen in love with your one and only brother, you're only family even. can be a hard thing to handle and accept, for anyone. And the change had been hard on him, even though he always seemed to take the change with ease. He was still as insecure as ever on the inside, and it was showing through now.

"It's ok Mokie," Seto said as he closed his arms around him and held him close. "You know, I'm scared too, but we'll get through this; together, just like we've always been. But for now Mokie, it's late and you've only got a few more hours to sleep until we have to get up to catch our plane. So I want you to go to sleep, alright?"

At the sound of Seto's soothing tones, Mokuba stopped shaking, and Seto felt him relax against him, held safe within his arms.

"If I can fall asleep with you holding me." Came the reply.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Comfort your tired heart and your nervous mind, and rest now, before the daylight swiftly comes."

He smiled at the familiar quotation. Some things never change.

"'K, goodnight Seto…" Mokuba whispered, barely audible; before letting sleep enter his exauhsted and small form, and claim him for the remainder of the night.

"Sweet dreams" was the reply that followed, and with it came the kiss, soft and tender and warm with love and meaning; and as Seto too said his goodnights, you could hear the smile in his voice. And then all was still. All except for the deft fingers, calmly lingering in the silky black hair. The black hair of the one that was now his, and his alone.

He hoped it would stay that way.

_...-----------------------------------------...end of chapter...-------------------------------------..._

**AN: will update as soon as possible. I know I've said that before.. but I've had school and no inspiration so... well, at least it's a weekend now! sigh this was my latest whim... yea, I know it's strange. XP well, hope you enjoyed... (reviews are great!) and now... rushes off to update other fics...**


End file.
